micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/05 May 2014
23:35:34 you should join me on there 23:35:42 kk 23:35:43 got a nice village rolling 23:36:08 -!- Maria1234567890 has left Special:Chat. 23:36:33 cool 23:37:26 whats your name up on there? 23:37:47 OryHara2001 23:38:00 I'm going on there and playing survival 23:38:05 kk :) 23:38:25 dl'in 1.5.2 :) 23:38:48 :) i got alot of gold 23:38:52 so i will be happy to share with you 23:38:53 ooo :D 23:38:58 ty 23:39:33 i heard in the next minecraft version, there adding sharks 23:39:43 and in the sea biome in general, a new boss 23:39:47 similar to the kraklin 23:39:55 rly? 23:39:56 Kraken** 23:40:07 is this coming in 1.9? 23:41:17 ah, an offline mode server 23:41:20 lol 23:42:02 yeah 23:42:06 what's bad abotu that? 23:43:31 nice server, offline mode ftw :) 23:43:50 :P 23:43:55 :o 23:44:07 What? 23:44:25 are you in factions? 23:44:48 no. survival. 23:44:58 ah, kk 23:47:49 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 23:47:51 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 23:48:14 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 23:48:25 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 23:48:57 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 23:48:58 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 23:52:00 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 00:11:17 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 00:11:43 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 00:20:15 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 00:20:38 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 00:24:59 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:21 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 00:34:51 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 00:34:52 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 00:40:05 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 00:40:11 ʘ_ʘ 00:46:28 Hey guess what 00:46:37 İ̇ l̇i̇k̇ė ḍ̇ọ̇ẗ̤s̈ 00:47:35 o/ 00:47:43 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 01:07:20 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 01:08:57 o/ 01:09:34 hi 01:09:40 I do like dots 01:09:54 The icecream? :p 01:10:09 İ̇ l̇i̇k̇ė ḍ̇ọ̇ẗ̤s̈ 01:10:19 lots of ḍ̇ọ̇ẗ̤s̈ 01:11:05 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 01:11:31 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 01:11:31 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:47 how do you do that? 01:18:34 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 01:19:16 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:44 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 01:21:53 o/ 01:25:59 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 01:26:24 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 01:35:19 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 01:38:16 Hello? 01:42:23 hi 01:42:51 hey 01:46:27 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 01:46:59 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 01:56:27 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 01:57:03 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 02:03:18 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 02:03:42 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 02:12:12 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 02:14:38 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 02:21:58 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 02:32:18 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 03:06:54 -!- HurricaneMike has joined Special:Chat 03:07:20 -!- HurricaneMike has left Special:Chat. 04:42:04 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 04:42:31 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 04:42:40 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 04:43:06 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 05:30:20 -!- Geptun has joined Special:Chat 05:30:37 test 05:33:24 -!- Geptun has left Special:Chat. 06:30:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:05:06 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 13:05:23 o/ 13:15:13 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 13:15:37 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 13:16:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 13:26:21 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 13:26:30 test 13:37:02 / 13:42:31 -!- Mohammed.zee1000 has joined Special:Chat 13:43:01 -!- Mohammed.zee1000 has left Special:Chat. 13:43:52 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 13:43:57 o/ 13:44:51 o/ 13:45:16 Like your new flag 13:46:33 Thank you, it didn't come out too bad in the end :D 13:47:12 The coat of arms is quite familiar to harenfall 13:48:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 13:48:23 Love it all 13:48:56 o/ 13:49:14 Love what? 13:50:02 Hermits proposal 13:50:27 Proposal for what? 13:50:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 13:50:45 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 13:53:43 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 13:54:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 13:54:55 test 13:55:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 13:55:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 13:55:50 :) 13:56:01 It looks a lot more sharpish. 13:56:25 I'll propose it to the other admins 13:57:07 Great, if needs be I can write a guide under a User:Hermitking page for editing the page if it's approved? Don't really want it filled with red links again :/ 13:57:35 Oh that is pretty good actually. 13:59:13 continent, maybe macronation aswell? 13:59:19 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 14:00:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 14:00:46 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 14:01:14 Naa, i think putting Macronation takes away some authenticity. 14:02:34 True 14:04:34 Im going to make a proposal. 14:05:15 Good luck. 14:06:11 Thanks, so how is your new micronation? 14:06:48 Excellent in fact, we're in the middle of writing a constitution. Going to get a proper website up sometime soon. 14:08:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 14:09:00 Looks good, may I suggest weebly if your making a free one. 14:11:31 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 14:11:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 14:12:20 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 14:12:47 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 14:13:14 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:25:59 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 14:29:54 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 14:30:50 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:30:54 Test. 14:35:17 the website broke 14:44:40 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 14:44:48 o/ 14:45:17 I'm leaving the site up to our Informatsio. 14:51:40 ok 14:51:50 Finished my deisgn 14:51:58 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User:AustrarIslandsGov/My_Sandbox 14:52:54 Ahh you're using Soika's map. 14:52:56 Interesting. 14:54:06 Looks neat with a border. 14:54:24 How do you get a picture to go in the middle of the page? 14:54:48 Go to the source edior and change "left" or "right" to "center" where the image is 14:55:12 Make sure you spell it the American way. 14:55:30 Yeah, got it. 14:56:01 Jose Mujica is an absolute legend jesus christ 14:56:31 Who? 14:56:38 The President of Uruguay. 14:57:21 Why? 14:57:52 He's one of the few presidents who's making a far-leftist state work :D 14:58:17 :D 15:00:05 It would look good if we combined my map set out & your nations layout together. 15:00:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:00:26 o/ 15:00:31 Perfect timing as always. 15:00:32 o/ 15:00:47 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User:AustrarIslandsGov/List_Of_Micronations_Proposal How does this look? 15:01:56 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:01:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:03:01 brb fixing grammar on Quirkea. 15:03:42 Um, I don't think we need a ma p on the list of micro nations page, sorry 15:04:44 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:05:52 Ok. 15:14:56 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 15:16:36 o/ 15:16:51 o/ 15:19:24 o/ 15:19:44 How goes it? 15:26:09 good, and you? 15:28:37 Fairly well. 15:29:17 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Football_NFT_Association East Germany didn't qualify for the NFT Finals :/ 15:33:43 test 15:33:48 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 15:34:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:35:34 The reason the map shouldn't be on the "List of Micronations" page is because nations have conflicting borders, and some even claim the world. 15:36:05 test. 15:36:58 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:36:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:38:04 :/ 15:38:56 Sabovia 15:39:28 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:39:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:40:27 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:41:01 Sabovia? 15:41:04 Ok, and colonies make it more confusing. 15:42:43 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:42:51 Yes, Bar> 15:43:02 someone said there is a lawsuit against me. 15:43:12 Who and where? 15:43:22 Gremmnian 15:43:34 it was in a email directed to my frien 15:43:36 friend** 15:44:04 it was regarding a joke page 15:44:14 that said identify theft lawsuit 15:44:38 Sorry, who's doing the lawsuit? 15:44:43 Gremmnian 15:44:45 Or someone. 15:44:51 I have evidence. 15:44:56 a screenshot sent to a email 15:45:03 Could you upload it here? 15:45:12 wait. 15:45:22 No, I can't "wait" this serious. 15:45:30 I'm uploading it. 15:45:42 It's about another admin, it's very serious. 15:47:34 http://i.imgur.com/cW7UIcm.png 15:48:36 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:49:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:49:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:50:20 wow... 15:50:47 wow. 15:50:52 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:50:57 indeeed 15:51:06 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 15:51:07 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 15:51:07 when did you get that email? 15:51:14 I didn't get it 15:51:16 my friend got it 15:51:20 Yeah, that email should not have been made without consulting the rest of us admins. 15:51:37 Oh that was Zeestan. 15:52:16 If it is real, that is. 15:52:23 it's probably not. 15:52:31 i don't see no reason to take legal action 15:52:34 I doubt it, but I have to check. 15:52:45 i see no reason* 15:52:51 damn, my english is on the fritz. 15:53:31 Zeestan was kind of offensive though. 15:53:44 yeah, but it was still created with consent. 15:54:11 It would be a very serious prank though. 15:54:58 i'm pretty sure the email is a prank 15:55:30 "Yeah, that email should not have been made without consulting the rest of us admins." 15:55:40 puts it on the spot right there. 15:56:37 So, who was the email sent to again? 15:56:42 my friend sebin 15:56:56 Whats his microwiki acc name? 15:57:01 Could we drop this subject please, I know you might think it's harsh, but the admins are investigating this. 15:57:01 don't have one 15:57:01 acc = Account. 15:57:15 yeah, but I'm very concerned 15:57:17 Okay, but its very strange. 15:57:36 "Could we drop this subject please, I know you might think it's harsh, but the admins are investigating this." 15:57:41 Ok. 15:57:51 Ok. 15:58:58 Thanking you. 16:00:01 Austrar 16:00:05 Yes? 16:00:08 >>> 16:00:14 PM? 16:00:18 >>> 16:00:21 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:00:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:00:23 Ok... 16:00:39 Check your PMs 16:01:24 I did, btw took a few pictures of a (terribly built) building in Arran. 16:01:47 lol 16:01:59 getting it... 16:02:09 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:02:27 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:1.jpg 16:03:03 Its like we went up to a dumpster and put our alternate flag on it. 16:03:28 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:03:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:03:37 ouch. 16:04:02 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 16:04:03 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 16:04:15 How is (eg) 16:04:23 pretty gfood 16:05:18 > 16:05:41 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 16:05:50 o/ 16:05:58 Hello. 16:06:54 PM me, Bar. 16:06:55 o/ 16:17:25 test 16:18:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:19:43 o/ 16:20:07 o/ 16:20:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:22:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:23:58 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:24:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:25:26 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:25:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:25:55 o/ 16:26:09 o/ 16:27:48 What happened to the bot that was to replace peacekeeper? 16:29:15 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:29:34 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:30:00 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:30:08 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:30:25 Bar would you like to be a admin on microball wiki? http://microballcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Microballcomics_Wiki 16:33:25 The bot is still around, it's not meant to replace peacekeeper. 16:33:36 Ok. 16:34:52 sure 16:37:03 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:37:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:38:35 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:39:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:40:01 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:40:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:40:19 Great, just one note: No making comics that make your nation look good. Its fine just don't make any comics where your nation looks like ruler of the world or something, I hope you know what I mean because im terrible at explaining things like this. 16:41:19 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:41:42 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:42:11 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 16:42:32 I got Soika to make me a microball, looks pretty good. 16:42:37 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:44:18 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 16:48:38 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:49:09 link to the file please? 16:52:54 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:53:20 lag.... 16:54:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:55:16 o/ 16:56:14 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:00:45 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:01:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:09:33 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:09:34 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:12:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:12:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:17:22 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 17:20:03 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 17:22:16 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 17:23:35 test 17:25:31 o/ 17:25:40 Hello. 17:26:42 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 17:27:52 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:27:55 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:27:59 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:28:20 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:30:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:31:27 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:31:46 -!- Fallschirmjäger has left Special:Chat. 17:32:12 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:32:29 ... 17:32:43 Guten Abend! 17:33:08 o/ 17:33:24 o/ 17:34:11 What's new in Austrar? 17:35:45 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:35:49 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:37:32 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:37:40 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:38:41 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:40:44 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:45:38 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:45:41 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:54:40 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:54:45 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 17:59:12 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 17:59:16 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:07:32 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:07:37 test 18:07:40 o/ 18:18:11 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:18:27 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:18:37 o/ 18:24:04 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:48:53 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 18:49:14 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 18:50:40 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 18:51:04 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 19:08:03 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 19:08:28 -!- Bar27262 has joined Special:Chat 19:10:35 -!- Bar27262 has left Special:Chat. 19:26:37 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 19:29:24 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 19:45:40 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 20:04:40 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 20:04:45 Evenin' 20:04:47 (br) 20:04:49 oh 20:04:50 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 20:05:07 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 20:06:14 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 20:10:54 test 20:15:00 -!- Jangbu has joined Special:Chat 20:15:06 Hello. 20:15:11 Greetings 20:22:23 -!- Jangbu has left Special:Chat. 20:29:53 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 20:33:15 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 20:33:42 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 20:45:39 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:45:52 Hi 20:56:11 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 21:08:10 -!- Mohammed.zee1000 has joined Special:Chat 21:08:38 -!- Mohammed.zee1000 has left Special:Chat. 2014 05 05